Do You Think About Me?
by cu12
Summary: Spencer and Emily have been friends FOREVER. But, Spencer wants something more. How will Emily react? Please give it a try! This is my first fic so please be kind with the reviews! Please please read! K in the first chapter... T in the next, maybe M later. ***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pretty Little Liars***
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please be kind! Please review and let me know your thoughts... and if I should continue. I have some really fun ideas for this story. I would really like to know if you have suggestions or comments. So pleaseeee review! PM me if you want. And if you read this, THANK YOU! **

Do You Think About Me? Ch. 1

Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields have always been close. Their friendship always had a different dynamic than the friendship between Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery. Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer have been friends as long as anyone can remember. Originally they were brought together by Ali. When Ali had surprisingly gone missing, the four girls drifted apart; but, when Ali's body was found they found their way back to each other. Closer than ever, the girls promised to never keep secrets and to always be honest with each other. As much as they missed Ali, a little part of each of them was glad that she was gone; she used their secrets against them and always made the girls feel uneasy about themselves. Without Ali's bitchy leadership the girls started their friendship off fresh again, trying to leave what happen to Ali in the past.

A few years later the girls found themselves starting their Junior year at Rosewood High. The girls hadn't changed much since Sophomore year, but things felt different. A was finally out of their lives, Mona was at a psych hospital, and they all stopped flinching whenever a phone would ring. Spencer was still the smartest and most uptight of the group. Hanna was still the most outgoing and sometimes outrageous of the group. Aria still experimented with new fashion and was still dating Mr. Fitz. And Emily, was still the swimmer who wore her heart on her sleeve. Emily had broken up with Maya towards the end of Sophomore year. The girls still don't really understand why Emily ended things, they thought she really liked Maya. All Emily would tell them about her reasoning was that "her crap got really old" whatever that meant.

Junior year was new start for the girls and they were all so excited to be halfway done with High School.

It was the first Monday of the new year when Spencer saw Emily talking to Paige. Since Emily had been single for several months now, it seemed that every girl was talking to her, gay and straight. Spencer couldn't help but feel a little jealous… but she still wouldn't admit to herself why she felt jealous anytime a girl even looked at Emily.

Shaking the confusing thoughts out of her mind, Spencer started walking towards Emily.

"Em!" Spencer smiled just saying her name.

"Hey Spence," Emily responded, trying to hide her excitement.

"Uh… Paige. Sorry, but I have to steal Emily away from you. It's important" Spencer said with a slight glare.

"Oh yeah, whatever, that's fine. See you later Em" Paige smiled at Emily before going in for a hug, which lastly a little too long according to Spencer.

"So what's up, Spence? What's so important?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get you away from her."

"Who? From Paige? Why? Oh my god… Spencer Hastings were you jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself Em. Besides, a Hastings never gets jealous."

"Sure… You know Spence I've known you long enough to recognize your jealous face, and as much as you hate to admit it, you were jealous of Paige."

"Well maybe I was then…"

"And why would you be jealous? Spence, is there something you need to tell me?" Emily laughed out the question mostly joking but also hoping that Spencer had been jealous.

"Well… I… Uh… Listen Em… I guess… Lately I've been…. I don't know… kind of…" Spencer started stuttering, not sure what to say or how she was going to say it. In her mind it all came out smoothly, _Emily I've been feeling more than friendly towards you lately and I want to know how you feel. _But she could never say that outloud. What if Emily just laughed at her? What if she would rather be with Paige. God, Paige. She really hated her.

"Spence… what are you trying to say?" Emily asked cautiously.

"SPEMILY! God, I've missed you two!" Hanna came running towards them with Aria following behind.

"Hey Han," Spencer was thankful for the distraction, this wasn't the time or place to tell Emily how she felt.

"Um, Han. Did you just say Spemily?" Emily asked confused.

"That's what Aria and I call you guys, Spencer plus Emily, Spemily…" Hanna answered slowing as if Emily should've caught on to the nickname right away.

"Actually, Hanna made it up. But I think it's kind of cute. I mean Ezra and I don't have a couple name!" Aria added to the conversation.

"Clearly, you guys are Fitzgomery," Spencer said, finally calm enough to speak without making a fool of herself.

"Haha, good one Spencer. No, Aria, you two are Ezria. Obviously," Hanna shot Spencer a what-were-you-thinking look.

"Right, sorry, that one didn't click in my head. Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you at lunch." Spencer practically ran away.

"Well she's acting weird," Hanna stated.

"Yeah, very weird. A minute ago she was telling me that she was jealous I was talking to Paige," Emily added.

"I'll go check on her," Aria went after Spencer.

Aria found Spencer staring down at the sink in the bathroom.

"Spence? You okay?"

"Aria, hey. Yeah I'm good, I'm well, yeah I'm fine," Spencer answered unconvincingly.

"Spencer, you just used improper grammar. I know you aren't fine."

"Aria, no really. I'm okay I've just been having these really weird feelings."

"Towards Emily?" Aria asked knowingly.

"How did you…" Spencer started to ask surprised.

"Spencer, everyone and their brother can sense the sexual tension between you two, it's about time you finally figured it out. Plus Emily told us about you being jealous of Paige."

"I'm not jealous I just, Emily deserves a certain type of woman… and Paige is the exact opposite of that. Emily needs someone who will treat her right, and make her happy every second of every day. She needs someone like…" Spencer trailed off.

"Someone like you, Spence?" Aria put her hand on Spencer's back to comfort her.

"Well, yes. Someone like me."

"You need to tell her how you feel."

"I don't know if I can… what if she rejects me?"

"Spencer, even if Emily doesn't feel the same way, she will still be your friend."

"How should I tell her?"

"Hanna and I will help. Let's… have a sleepover on Friday, just like the old days. Maybe you could tell her then."

Spencer sighed, "okay, maybe I will."

"Spence?"

"Yeah, Aria?"

"Don't worry so much."

"Thanks, Aria. I'll try not to."

They went to class, Spencer spent the rest of the day thinking of Emily and how she would tell her. The sleepover was a perfect idea, Spencer couldn't wait until Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I hope to do at least one chapter a week, maybe more if I have time, but I do have school and such. So here is the second chapter! Hope you guys like it! And just so you know, I'm not a big Maya fan so I won't be bringing her up too much. I wish Spemily was really an item on the show! I actually really ship Paily on the show. But this is a strictly Spemily fic! **

**To my reviewers: sarahlynn00, Sara1287, Andromeda, sisterkayy, and Degrassi21 thank you guys so much for reviewing it means a lot to me! You guys are awesome **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars****

**Do You Think About Me? Ch. 2**

The week pasted by very slowly for Spencer. She thought of every possible way to tell Emily how she feels and all of the reactions she could possibly have. Emily let their awkward conversation in the hall be forgotten, at least for now. Spencer knew that she would have to tell her soon or she would start asking questions. So, Spencer decided she would tell Emily how she feels on Friday. And hopefully things wouldn't be too awkward afterwards.

The girls were sitting around their usual table in the lunch room when Emily sat down next to Spencer. Emily's scent was so intoxicating Spencer quickly moved her chair over away from Emily, receiving very confused looks from the other three girls.

"Wow Spence, she doesn't bite," Hanna said giving Spencer a what's-wrong-with-you look.

"Sorry, I just uh…" Spencer trailed off not knowing how to explain her questionable action.

"So, anyways guys, who's excited for the sleepover tonight?" Aria asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm ready to get to the bottom of this Spemily tension," Hanna stating pointing at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer murmured a little too quickly.

"Okay guys, I have to go to the pool. I'll see you tonight. Later girls," Emily said sensing Spencer's uncomfortably. Hoping they would settle whatever was going on tonight, Emily couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the beyond strange conversation she had had with Spencer in the hall on the first day of school.

"Wow Spence what's with you lately?" Hanna questioned.

"I just… look Hanna, things between me and Emily have been weird lately and I just don't know if I can fix it," Spencer looked at Hanna clearly frustrated.

"I know how you can fix it Spencer. You can tell her how you feel. Everyone knows how you feel about her except her apparently," Hanna rebutted.

"I know but things just aren't that simple… Wait, Hanna, how do you know I have feelings for Emily? I only told Aria," Spencer now looked very confused.

"Oh come on Spencer, I'm not blind. You practically undress her with your eyes every time you see her. I know you're going to deny it so let me save you the trouble. Even if you want to believe that you act very slyly around Emily, you don't. Newsflash Spencer, even Jenna could see how in love with Emily you are, and she's blind. Just tell her tonight because Aria and I hate to see you two so awkward lately. Right Ar," Hanna said looking to Aria to back her up.

"Even though Hanna is overly blatant, she's right, and I agree with her," Aria looks to Spencer now hoping she has some of her confidence back.

"I know, you guys are right. Thanks, for standing behind me. It means a lot. Okay, I have to go to class. I'll see you girls tonight," Spencer smiled at them before walking towards her next class.

…**..Later that night…..**

Emily was the first to arrive at Spencer's house. She parked her car in her normal spot and sighed, quietly hoping tonight would go well. She got her bag out of her trunk and walked up to the front door, excited to spend some alone time with Spencer- at least until the other girls arrived.

Emily knocked on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately, Spencer smiled back at Emily with a little too much excitement. "Hey Em."

"Haha, hey Spence, what are you so happy about?" Emily asked, walking inside. Her arm brushed against Spencer's and she swore she heard Spencer's breathing hitch.

"Well… I uh… I'm happy because you're here Em."

"Thanks, Spence. I'm happy to be here."

"So Em, I wanted to talk to you about something," Spencer sat down on the couch and gestured to Emily that she should sit next to her.

Emily looked at Spencer with a worried expression. "Sure, you can always talk to me… about anything."

"Thank you Em, that really means a lot to me."

They looked at each other, as if to really take in the moment. They both knew that something big was about to happen. Spencer was wearing yoga pants and a purple v-neck that made it hard for Emily to keep her eyes on Spencer's face. And Emily was already changed into her favorite black sweats and a comfy white tank.

Spencer put her hand on Emily's knee. "Emily, I… lately I've been having some feelings towards you…" Spencer stopped rather suddenly, realizing Emily was hanging on to her every word she wanted the wording, the moment, and everything that went with it to be perfect.

"Spence, what exactly are you saying?" Emily asked unable to keep calm.

"Emily, I'm pretty sure… that I'm in lo…"

Spencer was quickly cut off by Hanna barging in, without knocking. She noticed Emily and Spencer's dynamic and realized a little too late she walked in on something. "Oh, shit guys… I'm sorry. I uh… walked in on a total Spemily moment. I can go. Please tell me it wasn't too important?" Hanna's facial expression showed her regret.

"Hanna, put away your wow-I-really-screwed-up look and get over here! Our conversation can wait, I promise. We should really start a movie," Spencer said, she wasn't sure if she was happy that Hanna walked in or annoyed that Hanna ruined a moment.

"Hello?" Aria called out from the front porch.

"I'll get that. Excuse me ladies," Spencer gladly left to get the door.

"So… what was going on with you and Spencer?" Hanna asked knowingly.

"I don't know, you kind of walked in on the good part, Han," Emily responded sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, listen, I'll help you get whatever it is out of Spencer, I have an idea," Hanna gave Emily a smile and a wink.

"I don't really like the sound of that…" Emily was cut off by Spencer and Aria walking in the room.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Aria asked.

"Oh you know, not much. I accidentally walked in on a Spemily moment that was getting a little heated… And now we are going to play a game. Let me rephrase that, a drinking game!" Hanna pulled a bottle of Vodka out of her bag and smiled wide at the girls.

"Wait, a heated moment? Is everything okay between you two?" Aria asked concerned.

"We're fine. Right, Em? And Hanna, I love you, I could really use a drink," Spencer looked from Emily to the bottle of Vodka.

"Yeah, like Spencer said, we're fine. So Han, what's the game?" Emily asked a little frustrated.

"Truth or Dare! And Spence, I have a dare ready for you," Hanna said very excitedly.

Spencer walked over to the bar where her family kept mostly wine and collected four glasses, bringing them to the table. Spencer sat down on the floor, "Alright, hit me."

The other three girls followed her lead and sat down. Emily next to Spencer, close but not too close. Hanna sat across from Spencer, and Aria sat next to Hanna. Spencer longed to feel Emily's body heat on her own, to feel her lips on her own, and to just feel her. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and poured a generous amount of Vodka in her glass.

"Slow down, Spence, we have all night," Aria said cautiously.

"Yeah, Spencer are you okay?" Emily put her hand on Spencer's knee.

"I'm fine, just ready to play. What's my dare, Hanna?" Spencer asked, then she took a long sip of her drink.

"Kiss Emily," Hanna smiled at Spencer.

Spencer nearly choked on her drink, Emily's hand on her knee suddenly felt warm and heavy, sending shocks all over her body.

"I um… don't know if that is the best idea… I mean, I think I'm catching a cold," Spencer finally responded looking red and more than a little flustered.

"I didn't say you had to use tongue Spencer… but since you're thinking about it, I change my dare, make out with Emily," Hanna winked.

"Spencer… you don't have to…" Emily looked at Spencer with a hopeful look in her eyes, all she wanted was for Spencer to kiss her, but she wanted her to genuinely want to, and she wanted the kiss to mean something.

Aria, Emily, and Hanna were all staring at Spencer, wondering what her next move would be.

Spencer stared ahead, sighed, and finished off her Vodka. She turned towards Emily, with a look in her eyes that Emily hadn't seen before. Her eyes reflected desire, need, want, and love. Emily inhaled deeply as she stared into Spencer's eyes, wishing she could read her mind.

"What the hell," Spencer said, she quickly leaned into Emily stopping inches from her face.

Spencer met Emily's gaze, then looked at her lips. Lips that she had dreamed about, Spencer wanted this moment to be perfect, even though the circumstances we less than perfect, this was still their first kiss. _And hopefully not the last_, Spencer thought. Emily, unwilling to wait any longer closed the distance between them. The kiss started soft, and even with the slight touch on Emily's lips on hers Spencer felt more alive than she ever had before. Spencer moved her hands up Emily's arms, one hand resting behind her head, the other on her lower back. As Spencer pushed Emily closer to her, Emily's hand wondered up Spencer's thigh to her hip. Spencer began running her fingers through Emily's hair, wanting to never forget anything about this moment. Emily allowed Spencer to deepen the kiss as Spencer's tongue slipped past Emily's lips and found her tongue. A moan escaped Emily's lips before she could stop it. Spencer's fingers grazed the bare skin between Emily's tank and sweats, wanting to feel more of her. Emily didn't want the moment to stop, but she remembered they had an audience.

"Spence, as much as I would love to keep doing this, we aren't alone," Emily said as she slowly pulled away.

"Right… you're right. I'm sorry if I went too far," Spencer was afraid she overstepped the line.

"Spencer, don't apologize, really. It was… perfect," Emily blushed, feeling she like she sounded too corny.

"I'm glad it was up to your standards…" Spencer teased, going in for another kiss, but she stopped when someone cleared their throat.

Spencer and Emily both turned toward the noise, to find Hanna beaming and Aria with her jaw slightly dropped.

"We'll let you two talk…" Aria stood up attempting to drag Hanna along with her.

But Hanna wasn't moving, "Ar! We can't leave now, things are just getting good!"

"No. Hanna. We are going to let them talk, ALONE," Aria successfully got Hanna to her feet.

"Ugh. Fineee. Honestly Aria, when did you become such a buzz kill? As for you two," Hanna turned to Emily and Spencer who were watching them leave, "don't get too crazy without us," and with a wink, Hanna and Aria had left the room.

Spencer cleared her throat, finally allowing herself to give Emily a proper once-over since she had arrived. "You look… amazing tonight, Em," Spencer said with a smile.

"Spencer, what was that kiss about?" Emily cut right to business.

(to be continued…)

**I know, I hate cliff hangers too but this chapter was getting really long and you guys need something to look forward too! I really hope you enjoy this update. Please review. And for those of you who have reviewed THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Honestly, your words are too kind. I also want to thank my followers. If you guys have any prompts you want written, please request! PM me anything! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Honestly, you guys are making me really happy about my choice to start this fic! So here's the next chapter! And as always, please review **

_Previously on Do You Think About Me?_

_Spencer cleared her throat, finally allowing herself to give Emily a proper once-over since she had arrived. "You look… amazing tonight, Em," Spencer said with a smile._

"_Spencer, what was that kiss about?" Emily cut right to business. _

_(to be continued…)_

Do You Think About Me? Ch. 3

"What no small talk?" Spencer asked Emily with a smile.

"Spencer, this is serious. We don't have time for small talk…" Emily tried to reason with Spencer but her smile was intoxicating.

"See, and there's the Em I love," Spencer paused seeing the shock on Emily's face, _Just because I said the word love?_ Spencer thought, taking a deep breath. "Emily… what I've been trying to tell you for the past week… is that… I think…" she trailed off.

"Spencer, please just tell me," Emily pleaded.

"I think I'm in love with you, Emily. And I realize you might not believe me, it was hard enough for me to finally admit it to myself. And I don't know when it started, but one day you walked past me and took my breath away and I was surprised so I just brushed it off without thinking about it. But I've always felt different towards you Em, different than I feel about anyone else, and I just… I want more than friendship from you and I understand that I'm rambling and this is probably a lot for you to take in, but I have one last thing to say, then I'll shut up. I love you Emily, and I'm pretty sure I always have," Spencer finished and took a much needed breath.

Spencer turned towards Emily, hoping she would take her confession well. Before Spencer had a chance to ask what Emily was thinking, the tanner girl was leaning into her. Their lips met again, this time it was anything but slow and Emily was the one to deepen the kiss causing Spencer to be the one to moan.

"So I'm guessing you're okay with the whole me being in love with you thing?" Spencer smirked.

"Oh, I'm more than okay with it," Emily leaned in again, their lips meeting in a short yet sweet kiss, "more than okay, Spence."

"Can we come in yet? Or do you guys need the room for something?" Hanna yelled from the kitchen, ruining the moment, again.

"Wow, she's already cock blocking and we haven't even DTRed," Spencer laughed.

"DTR Spence? Have you and Hanna been hanging out alone again?" Emily shoved Spencer with her shoulder.

"No, I uh actually came up with that one on my own, it means define the relationship… So Em how would you define our relationship?" Spencer's tone suddenly became serious.

"Okay guys, honestly not answering is rude!" Hanna barged in the room.

"Hanna! One more second, please!" Spencer turned her attention to the bubbly blonde who wore an annoyed expression.

"No, Aria and I have been waiting too long! What's up with you two?" Hanna sat back down across from Spencer and gave her an eager look.

"Hey, if you guys need a second, we can go," Aria came in to ease the noticeable tension.

"No, no, guys you can be in here, it's fine really. Spencer was just asking me something," Emily looked from Aria and Hanna back to Spencer and smiled. "Spence, sweetie, you want to know how I want to define our relationship? I want to be _in_ a relationship with you, I want to be able to call you mine."

"Emily, from this day forward, I will always and forever, be yours," Spencer took Emily's hands into hers and kissed them before leaning in for another soft kiss.

"AWWWW, you guys are so adorable!" Hanna was unable to hide her excitement.

Hanna's comment, maybe outburst is the better term, caused Emily to blush and bury her head in Spencer's shoulder. Spencer whispered into Emily's ear "by the way, sweetie? I didn't know we were on pet name basis, babe." Emily smiled instantly and couldn't hold back her giggle.

"Okay ladies, before I start throwing up from all of your cuteness I say we watch a movie!" Hanna went to raid the Hastings' DVD cabinet.

The girls took this opportunity to move from the floor to the couch, Aria sat on the left end of the couch, with Emily in the middle and Spencer on the other end. After Hanna had picked her movie choice, she put it in the DVD player and decided to sit in the oversized chair next to the couch, sitting sideways and hanging her feet over the edge.

When the 'She's The Man' title screen came up, Spencer snorted, "Ha. How did I not see this coming?"

"I don't know Spence, I mean Channing Tatum shirtless? There are no other options." Hanna said not tearing her eyes off the screen.

"Eh, he isn't really my type, I'm more into swimmers who could double as models," Spencer said as she not so slyly put her arm around Emily.

"Wowww, smooth Spencer!" Aria laughed.

"Haha seriously, you know all the moves don't you?" Emily said looking up at Spencer as she leaned into her.

"I know a few, that much is true," Spencer smiled as she kissed the top of Emily's head and smoothed out her hair before laying her head on top of Emily's.

The pretty short movie went by excruciatingly slow for Emily. All she wanted was to kiss Spencer, and hold her, and do some pretty unholy things to her. Emily sighed loudly trying to get certain images out of her brain. Spencer looked down at Emily with a confused expression, "Em, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of thirsty… come to the kitchen with me?" Emily stood up before Spencer had a chance to answer pulling the very confused girl along with her.

"Em, is something wrong? You seem a little tense…" Spencer looked down at the slightly shorter girl with a worried facial expression.

"I _am_ tense! Good lord, you kiss me like that an hour ago and then expect me to be fine just watching a movie for the next five hours?" Emily starting walking towards Spencer.

"Haha, babe, it's only been _one_ hour! I didn't know I had such an effect on you," Spencer laughed that the tanner girl who was nearing her, slowly but surely.

"Hey, Spence?" Emily was finally close enough to pull Spencer into her.

"Yeah, Em?" Spencer tried to keep herself calm.

"You talk WAY too much."

And with that Emily pushed her mouth onto Spencer's, taking the paler girl by surprise. Their tongues instantly found each other and Spencer lifted Emily so she was sitting on the counter. Without breaking the very passionate kiss Spencer pushed Emily's legs open so she could stand in between them, wanting to feel more of Emily, Spencer pulled her closer and let her hands to wander over every inch of the tanner girl's back. Emily cupped Spencer's face with her hands and inhaled deeply and smiled, pulling away from the kiss.

"What… why are you… did I do something wrong?" Spencer asked confused.

"No, you're perfect. This is perfect. I'm just thinking," Emily smiled shyly.

"You know… I've been thinking too, and I wanted to ask you something," Spencer moved her hands to cup Emily's face, making her look at her.

"And? What's the question, Spence?"

"I was wondering… if you wanted… if you would… Emily, would you do me the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend…?" Spencer looked at Emily, hopeful.

"Spence, you didn't need to ask… of course I'll be your girlfriend. I… I've wanted this for so long, I just can't believe it's really happening," Emily pulled Spencer into a hug.

"You better believe it Em, because it's real. This, is real. And I promise you that I'm never going to leave you. I'm in this for the long run," Spencer backed up and lifted Emily off of the counter and set her feet on the ground. "We should get back; they probably think we've been doing it…" Spencer winked and took Emily's hand, leading her back into the living room where the girls were waiting on them.

"Hey, are you guys all good?" Aria asked when the couple sat down beside her.

"Yeah, we're really good, right, girlfriend?" Spencer smiled down at Emily.

"Yes, we're really good, _girlfriend_," Emily smiled, using that word again felt great, and being able to call Spencer Hastings _her_ girlfriend? That was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

"You two really are the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Hanna turned towards them but quickly turned back at the sound of Channing Tatum's voice. "There _is_ another shirtless scene, right? Because one really isn't enough… I LOVE his abs."

"I think there is another one yes, but, he's not the one I want to see shirtless," Spencer said winking at Emily. She picked up a blanket and put it over herself and Emily. Emily snuggled closer to Spencer, slowly pushing her so she was laying on her back. Spencer moved on her side so she and Emily could comfortably spoon. Spencer draped her arm around Emily's hip and slowly slid her hand to the hem of her girlfriend's tank, pushing it up slightly so she could feel Emily's abs that have been toned perfectly from years and years of swimming. "It's you by the way, the one I want to see shirtless, it's you," Spencer whispered so only Emily would hear.

Emily smiled, wishing she could fulfill Spencer's request right this second. As long as they've known each other something still felt new between them, something more than the budding romance. Emily had never seen this side to Spencer, yes she had always been aggressive, but this was a new kind of Hastings aggression. She was letting Emily know what she wanted, but she was very gentle and careful, she didn't want to push Emily and she certainly didn't want to push things too far. Emily was thankful that Spencer was so considerate. The only thing she found sexier than Spencer's aggressiveness was her thoughtfulness. Emily was certainly in love with her girlfriend, she had been since they were young kids in grade school. Emily couldn't wait until the moment was right, to tell Spencer that she was in love with her.

The movie ended and Hanna clapped very loudly while mumbling something about wishing she was Amanda Bynes, she then got up to take the DVD out of the player. Aria got up to stretch her legs. Emily took this moment to turn and face Spencer, "Babe, there's something I want to talk to you about…" after trailing off she kissed her very passionately.

"Guys, I think we should all go to sleep!" Spencer said a little too enthusiastically.

"Haha. Good one Spence, we all know that's code something neither Aria nor I want to think about…" Hanna smiled widely at them. "Come on, Ar, I think we've spoiled enough moments for them today." Hanna grabbed Aria's hand and they walked up the stairs after echoing good nights and have funs to the couple they were leaving alone.

"Alone at last…" Spencer changed their positions so she was on top of her girlfriend, straddling her hips. Spencer leaned down kissed Emily trying to show her how much she cared for her using actions, because words would never be able to depict Spencer's feelings for Emily.

"Hey, before things get too heated here Spence… I did actually want to talk to you about something," Emily said breathlessly as she pulled away from the heated kiss.

"Oh, I thought that was code for something…" She trailed off kissing Emily's neck causing her to gasp. "But I mean, go for it, Em… What's up?" She said pulling away and looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Spencer, I love you. And I mean that, I always have, even since we were little. And I'm really glad this has actually happened. I've dreamt about this moment and just being with you… I'm really lucky, this is a dream come true for me. I just want you to know that I care as much for you as you care about me. I love you Spencer, and I'm really happy to call you my girlfriend," Emily was now looking Spencer full in the eyes.

"Em, that makes me so happy. Being with you is a dream come true for me too. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel, I wish I would've done this the second my heart flipped when I saw you. I'm really happy too. Oh, I love you too," Spencer smiled sincerely at her girlfriend before leaning in for another kiss. "I have other dreams that involve us too… if you were wondering…" Spencer said in between pecks and nibbles to Emily's neck.

"Actually, I do think I would like to know about said dreams," Emily said trying to focus.

"Maybe another time, you know when Hanna and Aria aren't upstairs waiting for us," Spencer smiled before reconnecting her lips with Emily's.

"Oh come on Spence! You can't just bring that up without elaborating!" Emily whined.

"I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Spencer looked at her girlfriend with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hm… I can think of something…" Emily pulled Spencer down, mashing their lips together yet again.

They spent a little while longer kissing, before they headed up to Spencer's room. They kissed goodnight, exchanged I love yous, and slept more soundly than they ever had before.

**So I've been thinking about whether to write a sex scene or not… Any thoughts about that? Please review! They make me smile You guys are wonderful! Expect another update soon! This weekend for sure, if not sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**HOOBASTOO- I'm definitely contemplating the sex scene. I know I'll write one eventually, but I want it to be perfect! You'll have to wait a few chapters, for sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. **

**Alright so here goes chapter 4!**

_Previously on Do You Think About Me?_

"_Actually, I do think I would like to know about said dreams," Emily said trying to focus. _

"_Maybe another time, you know when Hanna and Aria aren't upstairs waiting for us," Spencer smiled before reconnecting her lips with Emily's. _

"_Oh come on Spence! You can't just bring that up without elaborating!" Emily whined. _

"_I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Spencer looked at her girlfriend with her best puppy dog eyes. _

"_Hm… I can think of something…" Emily pulled Spencer down, mashing their lips together yet again. _

_They spent a little while longer kissing, before they headed up to Spencer's room. They kissed goodnight, exchanged I love yous, and slept more soundly than they ever had before. _

Do You Think About Me? Chapter 4

Spencer awoke earlier than she normally would on a Saturday morning, it was about 7 o'clock. She instantly smiled, looking down at the beautiful girl in her arms; Emily had her head on Spencer's shoulder, her leg in between Spencer's, and her arm comfortably stretched across Spencer's hips. Before Spencer had a chance to kiss the top of her girlfriend's head Emily started moving, her leg brushed up against the insides of Spencer's thighs as she moved further onto her. Now, Emily was practically on top of her girlfriend, surprisingly still asleep. Spencer fought her urge giggle, Emily was really too cute while she was sleeping. _Honestly, how am I this lucky?_ Spencer thought to herself. Emily now started to move her hand from across Spencer's body to the hem of her shirt; Spencer was now convinced Emily was dreaming about something that was anything but PG-13. Spencer wondered how long she would be able to act like her skin wasn't on fire everywhere Emily touched, or that her heart wasn't about to beat out of her chest. She laid back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, hoping she would just drift back to sleep, and that is when Emily started to whisper in her sleep. "Mhmm… how are you so good at that?... I love you so much… Oohhh Spencer…" Spencer's eyes opened wide, _okay this so isn't fair_ she thought before looking back down at Emily. She was sound asleep, having what appeared to be a very exotic dream… about Spencer. _Well, I have to wake her up, right? But she looks so cute…_ Spencer internally debated before finally deciding to wake her girlfriend.

Spencer shifted onto her side so that Emily also moved on her side, they were now facing each other. Spencer brushed her hand through Emily's hair before resting it on the side of her face, "Em… sweetie… wake up."

"Mhmm… Spencer?" Emily said in a dazed voice.

"Good morning beautiful. So," Spencer smiled widely, "what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, uh nothing," Emily said instantly blushing.

"It didn't sound like nothing… Emily Fields, were you having a sex dream?" Spencer pulled Emily closer so that every part of them was touching, except their lips.

"I um… I didn't say anything… did I?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Nope. Nothing. Except for the moans and groans that included my name," Spencer giggled at her girlfriend.

"Oh, god, that's so embarrassing… Spence, can we please pretend like that never happened?" Emily buried her head into Spencer's shoulder.

"Oh, no. Never, I'm not letting this go so easily! I want details," Spencer switched their positions so she was laying slightly on top of Emily, with her leg placed between her girlfriend's, "or a demonstration would work too." She moved her face centimeters from Emily's.

"I… uh… don't know if you really want to know," Emily fought the urge to close the short distance between them.

"Oh… babe… trust me," Spencer brushed her lips lightly on Emily's, "I want to know everything."

"Be careful what you wish for Spencer," and with that Emily took control of the moment and the kiss, pushing her lips forcefully onto Spencer's.

The kiss was one of desire and desperation, Spencer hadn't expected this from sweet innocent Emily, now she really wanted to know what happened in this dream. Emily flipped their positions so she was hovering over Spencer, straddling her hips. She bent down and kissed Spencer with passion, while slipping her hand underneath her shirt. Emily felt the surprise on Spencer's field-hockey-toned-abs; she definitely hadn't expected Emily to make a move like that. They both smiled into the very intense kiss. Spencer pulled Emily down so their bodies were touching. Before Spencer could object her shirt was being pulled over her head, exposing her very unsexy sports bra. Emily left a trail of kisses down her girlfriend's neck, before sucking on her pulse point, causing Spencer to groan with pleasure.

"Wow, so Em, you like to be on top? Huh, I always thought Spencer would want to dominate what happened in bed," Hanna laughed at them.

"Hanna, I uh… we…" Emily tried to hide her embarrassment.

"We honestly forgot you guys were in the room," Spencer finished her girlfriend's sentence while still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, we can leave, if you want to continue your… dream analysis," Hanna smirked.

"Wow, how long have you been awake? You should've said something," Spencer started to sit up, looking for her shirt. "Hey, babe, where did you throw my…"

"Looking for this?" Aria handed Spencer her shirt.

"Ah, yeah, thanks…" Spencer looked down at a still blushing Emily. She tried to think of something to say that would take the attention off of their not so private make-out session. "Let's get something to eat."

"I don't think Aria and I are interested in eating what's on your mind Spence," Hanna gave the couple a broad smile, internally laughing at her own joke.

Spencer's eyes immediately widened and her throat dried. "I uh… God Hanna, get your mind out of the gutter! Let's go make some BREAKFAST," she over-emphasized the breakfast part before rolling out of bed and pulling Emily out with her.

After the girls ate breakfast Hanna went home and Aria went to see Ezra, leaving Spencer and Emily alone in the Hastings house.

"So, can you stay?" Spencer asked with hopeful eyes.

"Forever? I don't think my mom would go for that, but I could definitely stay the rest of the day," Emily sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I was planning on forever, but I guess we'll have to take it one day at a time…" Spencer sat next to her girlfriend leaving space between them. "So you say you can stay, we're in this house _alone_, and you sit on the couch?"

"Haha Spencer what were you expecting? Me to just strip down right here, right now and let you have your way with me?" Emily gave Spencer her fake surprised expression.

"Well, if I'm being honest, yes," Spencer looked at her girlfriend, completely serious.

"Um, Spence, we haven't even been together for 24 hours, and we haven't set any terms to this relationship or even talked about it anything specific…" Emily trailed off looking confused and flustered.

"Em, I'm not saying I'm going to jump you. I promise to wait until the moment is right. But, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't think about you… and us like that. But if you want to talk specifics, ask me anything," Spencer turned so her back was against the arm rest and her feet were stretched out towards Emily.

"Well, about 12 hours ago I walked into this house thinking of you as my straight best friend… then you kissed me, so when did your desire to kiss girls start exactly," Emily turned and mirrored Spencer's sitting, so their feet were touching.

"You're the only girl I've ever wanted to kiss Em, and I've had to fight myself many times to keep from kissing you," Spencer lightly rubbed her foot with her girlfriend's. "It started a couple months ago… I've always felt differently towards you, and I guess that feeling finally registered as something more than friendly."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Or that you were thinking about girls… I mean Spence I've been through it but I had Maya… I just wish that you would've let me help you," Emily smiled sadly.

"Because if I told you I was thinking about a girl a lot you would've asked who and I couldn't tell you it was you. And Em, when do I ever ask for help? I thought I could handle it. And things haven't turned out too badly so far… Besides, if I talked to you about it we would've been alone, and I don't think I would've been able to fight the urge to kiss you…" Spencer trailed off and looked at Emily, shyly.

"I'm here for you now, and I want you to be able to come to me… with anything. Okay? And, Spence, odds are I would've kissed you back," Emily smirked.

"Okay well I'm actually having a bit of a problem right now… can I talk to you about it?"

"Of course."

"Well, you see, I have a really hot girlfriend and we're alone in my house right now, and I really want to kiss her… But she seems a little more interested in talking right now. So in your expert opinion should I wait to make my move?"

"Hm… well, in my _expert_ opinion I would have to say… that she definitely wants to kiss you too. So don't wait to make the move."

With that, Spencer smiled widely and started making her way towards Emily. Emily just sat there, and watched Spencer approaching. Once she was sitting next to Emily's feet, Spencer pulled Emily up so she was sitting next to her. She tucked a strand of the tanner girl's hair behind her ear and moved her face to she was looking at her. Spencer moved in towards her girlfriend's lips, but stopped an inch from her face, wanting her to close the distance. Instantly, Emily's lips were on Spencer's. This kiss was different than any other that the girls had shared, it was slow and gentle.

"I could get used to this," Spencer smiled as she pulled away.

"To what, exactly?" Emily mirrored her smile.

"To you, to us, to kissing you when no one else can… to having you be _my_ girlfriend, I could get used to that, Em," Spencer leaned back in.

"Wait, Spence, can we maybe talk about one more thing? Then we can kiss all you want, promise."

"Sure, anything for you," Spencer laid back against the arm rest, this time bringing Emily with her.

When Emily was comfortably situated between her girlfriend's legs with her back again Spencer's chest she started talking again. "So, I'm wondering if we could like talk relationship specifics…"

"Mhmm, like?" Spencer smiled against the back of Emily's neck, pulling her closer by wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

"Like… terms and conditions kind of… like PDA, exclusiveness, who to tell, just expectations…" Emily starting listing.

"PDA is a must. I hope you want to be exclusive, but if this isn't enough for you I guess we could discuss that. And I want to tell everyone who cares, starting with my parents. And I expect you to tell me if you are ever unhappy or if you ever need anything."

"PDA… is very necessary; I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you for too long, Spence. And of course I want to be exclusive! I was just wondering what you were thinking, and if you were ready. I'm glad you don't want to hide our relationship, especially from your parents. I can't wait to tell my mom, but I don't know how she will react. And I expect the same from you. I know you're strong Spencer but as your girlfriend you're supposed to vent to me and let me take care of you." Emily looks up at Spencer, "is that a deal?"

"Then don't ever keep your hands off me! And I know, I wonder if your mom will be upset that you slept over last night… God knows what she'll think we were doing. And it's a deal. So should we shake on it?"

"Nah… I think we should kiss on it," Emily turns around so she is laying on top of Spencer.

"I like this whole girlfriend relationship thing… no more wishing I could kiss you, now I can kiss you whenever I want!" Spencer pulls Emily closer and gives her a soft peck on the lips.

"One of the many perks of having a girlfriend," Emily returned the kiss.

"What are the others?" Spencer kissed Emily again, this time a little longer.

"Oh you know, hand holding, extra long hugs, dates… permission to touch me anywhere…." Emily started kissing down Spencer's neck.

"Dates huh? Are you trying to get me to ask you out?"

"Is that the only thing on my list that stuck with you?"

"No, the whole touching you anywhere part definitely stuck with me more."

"Oh good. That was my intention, and to answer your previous question, yes I would like to go on a date with you," Emily's kisses trailed down lower as she moved her hands under her girlfriend's shirt.

"Okay… then… uh…"

"Having a hard time concentrating, babe?" Emily smirked.

"What? No… I'm fine. I was saying… then we will go on a date! Tomorrow night, don't make plans!" And with that Spencer flipped their positions so she was on top, and took charge of the kiss.

"Sounds perfect, my night is yours."

**So that chapter wasn't as good as I hoped… Sorry about that! I wrote it over 3 days so I think my groove got a little messed up. I hope to get another quality chapter out veryyy soon! Are there any scene requests for this story? Or a prompt request for a new story? Please review! And thanks for following! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Do You Think About Me?_

"_Oh good. That was my intention, and to answer your previous question, yes I would like to go on a date with you," Emily's kisses trailed down lower as she moved her hands under her girlfriend's shirt._

"_Okay… then… uh…"_

"_Having a hard time concentrating, babe?" Emily smirked._

"_What? No… I'm fine. I was saying… then we will go on a date! Tomorrow night, don't make plans!" And with that Spencer flipped their positions so she was on top, and took charge of the kiss. _

"_Sounds perfect, my night is yours."_

Do You Think About Me? Ch. 5

**Monday Morning at School**

Spencer walked down the hall headed towards the girl's lockers. She saw Emily digging for something in her locker; Spencer smiled and thought to herself _damn, that's my girlfriend._ She got to Emily's locker without being noticed, she leaned against the locker next to Emily's. "Good morning, Em."

"Spence! I didn't see you coming," Emily beamed at Spencer before giving her a lingering hug.

"Haha. Someone's excited to see me."

"Always. Ugh I can't find my math homework."

"Did you leave it at my house?"

"I didn't bring it over. Whatever, one more zero won't kill me," Emily closed her locker and faced Spencer.

"Hey, if you need help in math, I more than willing to give you some pointers."

"Thanks, Spence. I have a test tomorrow and I should probably study tonight. But tonight is date night…" Emily looked down at the ground.

"Hey," Spencer put her hand under Emily's chin, forcing her to look up, "the date can wait, and I'll help you study tonight. Just come over after school."

"I'm really sorry, I know you were planning something."

"Don't worry about it, now I just have more time to plan."

"You're amazing, Spencer."

"I'd do anything for you Em," Spencer smiled at the slightly shorter girl. "Oh, and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"We agreed on PDA, right?"

"Yes, I do believe we did," Emily stepped closer to Spencer.

"Wonderful," Spencer closed the distance between their lips.

"Mhmm…. I'd like to start every morning like that."

"Your wish, is my command. May I walk you to class?"

"I'd love that."

Spencer took Emily's hand and their fingers immediately intertwined. They stopped in front of Emily's first period class room.

"So this is you…" Spencer moved in front of Emily.

"It is…" Emily looked up at Spencer.

"Have a good class," Spencer leaned in for a short, sweet kiss that left them both smiling.

Emily hugged Spencer, "Bye, Spence, I'll text you if I get bored."

"Haha. I'll be waiting by the phone," Spencer kissed Emily one more time before walking off towards her own class.

**Emily's POV**

Watching Spencer walk away was always something I liked to do, she is so confident and everyone knows it. People literally move out of her way when she goes anywhere, knowing she has somewhere to be. And now, Spencer was mine. _My_ girlfriend. I could definitely get used to calling her that.

I walked into class to see Paige, _oh yeah, I forgot she was in this class._

I went to my seat, which happened to be next to Paige. Hanna is in this class too, I really wish she was here.

"Hey, Emily."

"Good morning, Paige."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well. And yourself?"

"I'm fine. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Paige."

"So, I saw you outside with Spencer… are you two…"

"EMMMM!" Hanna interrupted.

"Hey Han!" I looked at my best friend, thankful for her interruption.

"How was the rest of the sleepover? Did you and Spence get it on?" Hanna asked excitedly as she took her seat behind me.

"Hahahaha, no. Not that Spencer didn't try!" I blushed slightly.

"Aw, you two are adorable! I'm surprised you didn't give in. I mean I'm straight and I'd get it on with Spence. Plus, your little "dream analysis" make out was getting pretty hot!"

"Haha, I still can't believe you were in there… I don't think I've ever seen Spencer so flustered. The second you guys left she was upset that I wanted to talk. She gave me the 'we're home alone in this huge house and you sit down on the couch?' speech."

"Hahaha well when you guys decide to utilize the bedroom, it will be totally hot."

"Thanks, Han. So, I see you've been thinking about this…"

"You and Spence? Oh yeah! Aria and I have been trying to get you two to admit your feelings for each other since you came out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Em. You're too innocent to see the way she looks at you. You notice it now right? She's been doing that since I've known her."

"Damn, and to think I dated Maya when I could've been with Spencer this whole time."

"Don't worry Em. She's yours now, and I have a feeling she isn't leaving without a fight."

"Thanks, Han. I'm glad you're so excited about us!"

"Everyone is team Spemily! Right, Paige?"

Oh yeah Paige, I forgot she was even sitting there. I look at her, she looks upset… or flustered… or something.

"Oh, definitely. I'm happy for you, Emily," She flashes me a fake smile as my phone vibrates.

"Thanks, Paige." I look at my phone, it's from Spencer and my heat starts beating faster.

**How's class, beautiful? – Spencer XOXO**

**Boring, I miss you already. –Em XOXO**

**I miss you too. I wish we had more classes together. –Spencer**

**Hahaha good one Spence. I'm not taking 4 APs like you! –Em**

**I'd drop them for you. –Spencer**

**You're amazing and I love you. But, I won't let you do that. –Em XOXO**

**I love you too. Meet me in the bathroom, in 5? –Spencer XOXOX**

Hahaha the bathroom? She can't be serious.

"Was that Spence?" Hanna asks me.

"Uh, yeah. She wants me to meet her in the bathroom…"

"Well, isn't that romantic. Who knew Spencer Hastings could be spontaneous!"

"There are other things you don't know about her either," I give Hanna a wink.

"You're spilling when you get back!"

"Maybe."

"Well, go meet your girl!"

My girl, I like that.

"See ya, Han."

"Be safe, Em," She gives me her signature wink.

"Always."

The second I leave the classroom I'm swept up into Spencer's arms. She twirls me around before putting me back on the ground.

"What was that for?" I ask her, smiling.

"Girls as amazing as you deserve to be swept off their feet, every second of every day."

"I love you," the only way I could respond.

"I love you more."

"Doubtful," I pull her into a very passionate kiss.

I realize we are handing in front of the classroom door, I turn slightly blushed to see Paige staring at us with her jaw practically on her desk; and Hanna is beaming at us with a proud look in her eyes.

"Paige looks a little, surprised," Spencer says after following my glance into the classroom.

"Until our kiss this morning, everyone thought you were straight."

"Eh, I don't care what anyone except you thinks."

"Well, I don't think you're straight," I smile at her.

"I think you're right, I'm way too in love with a girl to be straight," She kisses me again.

"I hope studying tonight is as much fun as this…" I kiss her, silently begging her to deepen it.

"Oh, I promise it will be funner," She must have gotten my hint, because she moves us away from the door and onto the neighboring lockers, pushing me against them. Without asking for permission, her tongue enters my mouth, searching for its partner.

I pull her closer to me, I push her tongue back into her mouth followed by mine. My hands move to her hips, pulling her into me even more. My tongue swirls around hers. God, I wish we weren't at school. Yesterday, I wanted to wait to take things further, but now I can't think of any reasons to wait.

Someone clears their throat, we instantly part.

Mr. Fitz stands there, looking a little dumbstruck. Mr. Fitz, or Ezra as Aria calls him, yes Aria is dating our AP English teacher… None of us judge her, but we know their relationship is dangerous. Ezra knows that Spencer, Hanna, and I know about his relationship with Aria.

"You guys are really cute together," he smiles at us. I get why Aria is in love with him, he is gorgeous, smart, funny, and seems really sweet.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz," Spencer and I say together.

"I hate to be a buzz kill but, if another teacher had found you guys, you'd probably be headed to the principal's office… you girls should probably get back to class."

"Thank you for taking it easy on us," Spencer smiles at him.

He looks around, making sure we're alone, before answering, "Hey, you girls are Aria's best friends. She trusts you with her life. Aria, means everything to me. And if any of her friends need anything, I'm happy to help. I'll let you say goodbye alone, try to make it quick." He turns around walking towards his class room. He looks back, "I meant it when I said you two were cute together," he smiles before walking into his room.

"Um, that guy is awesome!" Spencer smiles widely at me.

"Yeah, he really is."

"So, I should get back to class…"

"Me too…." We share disappointed looks.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Spence."

"Bye," She pulls me in for a hug.

"Bye," I give her one last kiss before walking into class.

**Later that day**

**Spencer's POV**

Emily and I are walking into the courtyard, hands intertwined, heading to our table. It seems like everyone is staring at us. Maybe me coming out like this really is a shock to everyone…

We are the first to arrive at the table. I take my usual seat while Emily sets her bag on the table.

"Can I sit next to you?" She looks at me.

"Do you ever have to ask?" I smile at her, scooting over.

She sits down next to me, our legs touching. "Is this okay? Am I too close?"

"Not close enough…" I lean in a give her a peck on the lips. She looks worried about something. "Babe, what are you worried about?"

"I just, I don't want anything to be too much for you. I mean this is our first day out in public together. I want you to be comfortable."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Whenever I'm with you, I'm comfortable. I love you, I don't care what anyone thinks, or the fact that everyone seems to be staring at us. I'm lucky enough to call you my girlfriend, I'm going to take every chance I get to show people that we're together."

"I love you too," she leans in this time, letting her lips linger on mine.

"I want you so badly right now," I whisper into her ear.

"I always want you, but right now, I want to eat my lunch!"

"Hahaha, sounds good."

"So, since I drove here this morning, can you follow me home after school so I drop off my car than you can drive me to your house and take me home?"

"Anything you want, babe," I lean in giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I like the sound of that," she puts her hand on my knee.

I move even closer to her and put my arm around her waist. Aria and Hanna smile widely at us when finally make their way to the table.

"How are you guys?" Aria smiles sweetly.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," I say putting my hand on top of Emily's.

"Me neither, I love being in a relationship again," Emily lightly squeezes my knee.

"Why can't I find a guy who wants to be with me as much you two want to be with each other," Hanna looks sadly at us.

"Hanna, what about Caleb?" Emily asks.

"Yeah… Caleb! He's all over you all the time, aren't you guys officially together yet?" I add on to what Emily was saying.

"I mean… I guess. But I just don't know… He's waiting for me to label it," Hanna looks across the courtyard towards Caleb.

"Well, maybe you should. I mean he is way better for you than someone like Sean," I say.

"Yeah I know, I don't know I guess I'm just second guessing if what we have is real…"

"Han, you can talk to us about him anytime, you know that, right?" Aria looks at Hanna.

"I know, you guys are the best."

"And, Han? When you find someone who likes you as much as you like them, and someone looks at you like _that_," Emily points nods her head towards Caleb, "you have to hold onto them…" She leans into me, and I know she is talking about our relationship too.

"I know… maybe I should go talk to him?"

"YES!" We all said in unison

"Okay thanks guys…" Hanna walked towards Caleb.

**Afterschool **

I was getting all my books out of my locker when I felt hands around my waist. I quickly turned around to see Emily smiling up at me.

"Hi," she leaned in for a kiss.

"Mhmm… hello there."

"Can we go?"

"Hahaha someone wants to go leave!"

"I just want to be alone…"

"Because..?"

"Because I have a really hot girlfriend who I would like to spend some time alone with…"

"Oh, well yes, I'm ready let's go!"

We arrived at Emily's house about 5 minutes later. After she unlocked the front door and we went inside she turned around and kissed me.

"Okay babe, I'm going to go upstairs and get some stuff, you should go get some food because I know you're probably starving," she started walking towards the stairs.

"How did you know I was hungry?"

"Spencer, you're always hungry!"

"You know me so well…"

"Babe, that's why I'm your girlfriend," She smiles at me before walking up the stairs.

I was digging through her pantry when I heard something behind me. "Hey babe? Do you want anything?" I turn around to see Mrs. Fields smiling at me. "Oh, Mrs. Fields, hi… um hello… how are you? Sorry I thought you were Emily."

"I figured you weren't calling me babe," she laughed.

"Yeah, I uh…"

"Spencer, don't worry. I like you. And I love the idea of you two together."

"Oh, she told you?"

"Please don't be mad at her, she was practically skipping this morning, she isn't a good liar, I pretty much guessed."

"I'm not mad, just surprised, haha yes she is a pretty bad lair… but that's one of the reasons why I love her."

"I'm happy for you, Spencer. And I haven't seen Emily this happy before. Just don't hurt her, or you'll have to answer to me."

"I know, and I'm never going to hurt her."

"I don't think you will Spencer."

"Thank you Mrs. Fields."

"You're welcome, and please call me Pam, okay?"

"Haha okay, Pam."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Emily comes in the room.

"Just you, sweetie. I know you and Spencer what to be alone so you two should probably go."

"Thanks mom. Come on, Spence."

"Alright, I'll have her home by 11, Pam."

"I trust you Spencer. And, I know your parents probably won't be home, so you two be safe, and please actually study."

"Mom! Please… Come on Spencer…"

"Bye Pam!" I smile at her.

"Bye mom…" Emily pulls me out her front door.

"Hahaha your mom is so funny!"

"Babe, that was awkward, not funny!"

"Oh well… I mean at least we have her blessing…" I take her bag and put it in the trunk of my Mercedes before pulling her closer to me. I give her a quick kiss before leading her to the passenger door of the car.

The drive to my house was filled with a comfortable silence. Emily was drawing circles on the palm of my hand and humming along to the song on the radio. When we pulled into my driveway, I turned off the car and Emily started to open up her door. "Hey, wait a second." I pull her towards me and kiss her lips, then I get out of the car to rush to open her door.

"You're too good to me."

"Hm… not possible!" I grab her bag and her hand, leading her into the house.

"So… where should we study?"

"Um, my room… obviously!" I led her up the stairs.

**Emily's POV**

Her room? I don't know if I can actually study… Hopefully I'll get everything so we can spend less time studying and more time… doing well…. Not studying if you know what I mean!

**A couple hours later**

"I'm bored…" I break the homework silence.

"What? Oh… I'm sorry. It's just that when we studied before, it was always silent… Do you need help with anything?" Spencer looks up at me from her desk.

"I think I get it… I'm just bored! Are you actually studying?"

"I've been finished with my homework and everything for like 20 minutes, but I thought you were studying so I didn't want to bother you. "

"I've been done too… Spence? Why are you so far away?"

"This is how studying normally is with us… you on the bed, me at the desk."

"But the circumstances are different now. Right?"

"Well, yes. But I thought you actually wanted to study." Spencer looks a little confused now.

"Um… not really. I was hoping it was actually kind of code for something else…"

"Code for whatttt exactly?"

"I don't want to talk about this when you are all the way over there."

"Well if you wanted me closer… you just had to ask." She sits down on the corner of her bed.

"Well this is a new relationship, I don't know what I'm allowed to do…"

"You can do _anything _you want. You just gotta be vocal, babe."

"I want to kiss you, really badly."

She gets off the corner and walks up to the head of the bed. She sits down next to where I'm laying.

"Come here," she smiles sweetly.

I sit up and move closer. She leans towards me, and I close the distance. Before she can object I pull her down onto me.

"Oh, hi there," she smiles at me.

"Hi," I smile back.

As Spencer comes down to kiss me again someone clears their throat.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Spencer looks up to see her sister, Melissa, smiling at us. "Melissa? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Philly?"

"Mom and dad told me that you had been acting weird so they asked me to come and spend some time with you." She slowly enters the room.

I sit up, hoping things didn't look too badly.

"Well, the past couple weeks I had been fighting my feelings for Emily… but as you can see, things ended up going pretty well," Spencer smiles at me.

"I'd really like to hear the story of how you guys got together… could I take you two to dinner?"

"Em, do you want to go to dinner?"

"That sounds great." I smile at them, Spencer and Melissa used to fight all the time and have a huge rivalry, but lately things have been really good between them.

"I'll be in the car, come down when you guys are ready," she smiles than turns and walks downstairs.

"I'm really sorry Em. I feel like everyone is ruining our time alone…"

"No, Spence it's fine! Really, I'm hungry anyways. Come on, Melissa is waiting."

**Please review! I hope this long chapter makes up for the till wait you guys had to endure! What was your favorite part? Least favorite? Anything you want me to write about? Any scenes you are dying to read? And, I love my followers! Thank you for following! And I didn't proof read the last couple scenes… so hopefully there aren't any errors! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you know that I love all of my followers! Sorry for the delay, my school week has been insane! I hope to update quicker! Please review, and leave scene requests if you have any!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I still do not own PLL.**

_Previously on Do You Think About Me?_

"_I'll be in the car, come down when you guys are ready," she smiles than turns and walks downstairs._

"_I'm really sorry Em. I feel like everyone is ruining our time alone…"_

"_No, Spence it's fine! Really, I'm hungry anyways. Come on, Melissa is waiting."_

**Do You Think About Me? Chapter 6**

The rest of the week passed by very slowly for Spencer and Emily. They rarely got alone time, so when they had a second to themselves they didn't do much talking…

**Friday during school**

Spencer had Emily pinned against the shower wall in the locker room. Their kisses were sloppy and rushed, wanting to get as much make out time as possible before the gym teacher realized they were both gone.

Spencer was getting very frustrated at the amount of clothing that was between them, so she started to pull Emily's shirt over her head.

"Hey Spence… okay hold on! Slow down!" Emily took Spencer's hands into hers.

Spencer only nodded before trying to kiss her girlfriend again.

"Wait, Spencer, are you okay?"

Spencer nodded again.

"I don't believe that. You realize we're at school right now, correct?"

"Yes, and you should know that the only reason I let you stop me is because we're at school," Spencer sighed and backed away from Emily.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, look we should get back to class. I don't want people to think we were doing something that, clearly, we weren't."

Before Emily could respond, Spencer had already left the locker room.

_Well, something is going on with her_ Emily thought as she walked back to the gym.

**Afterschool**

"Hey, babe," Emily said when she got to her locker, where Spencer was already waiting.

"Hey," Spencer leaned in for a quick kiss.

"So, can I come over?" Emily asked as she opened her locker.

"I was hoping you would. I have a surprise for you," Spencer said taking the books Emily needed.

"Then, let's go!" Emily laced her fingers with Spencer's as they walked to Spencer's car.

The ride was faster than usual, Spencer's left had held the steering wheel a little too tightly while her right hand was relaxed on top of Emily's.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The rest of the ride was silent, Emily thought about what could be bothering Spencer while Spencer tried to focus on driving instead of her girlfriend. When they got to the Hastings house, Spencer ran out of the car and opened Emily's door.

"So, what's my surprise?" Emily said as she got out of the car.

"Well, you know how Melissa still had some stuff in the barn?"

"Uhuh…"

"She finally got it all moved to her place in Philly. So the last couple days, I've been moving my stuff in."

"So, the barn is yours?"

"Yep!"

"Spence! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Emily hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"You should be happy for us, because you're welcome anytime," Spencer pulled out of the hug and took their stuff out of the back seat.

"I love you," Emily kissed Spencer soundly on the lips.

"I love you too, Em," Spencer smiled, "hey, let's go inside."

**Emily's POV**

Spencer treats me like a princess, and I love her for it. But, when we started dating we promised to tell each other everything, even if the other person didn't want to hear it. I know that something is bothering Spencer, but she won't let me in.

We walk into the barn and I gasp, it looks amazing. There are new curtains, several paintings, and a huge armchair in the front room.

"Spencer, this looks amazing."

"It does, doesn't it?" She says, staring at me. "This room is pretty much finished, except I want to get a couch to put next to the chair, and a coffee table. So, the kitchen is done but the bedroom is kind of mess." She puts our stuff on the kitchen counter.

"Give me a tour?" I ask, even though I've spent many hours in this barn.

"Of course, follow me, please," She leads the way further into the front room. She points to her right, "this is the kitchen." She walks a little further, "past the kitchen is the dinner room, right here." Then she points to her left, "and that is the bedroom."

"I'd like to go in the bedroom, please," I shoot her a seductive smile.

"I uh… okay, one sec," she runs over to the front door and locks it, "so we can really be alone," she smiles shyly at me.

"So you said that the bedroom was this way?" I ask, playing dumb.

She clears her throat, "uh, yeah that's right."

I lead the way, knowing she'll follow. Maybe, she won't tell me what's wrong, but at least I can try to make her feel better.

The bedroom really is a mess, there are boxes stacked up next to her desk. Clothes are laying in piles between her closet and dresser. I walk into the adjoining bathroom, to see a couple more boxes. I look in the mirror, and smile as Spencer looks towards me from the doorway.

"Aren't you going to give me a tour of this room?" I turn to face her.

"Well, it looks like you've got it down. That's the bathroom, this is the bedroom," She walks into the bedroom.

I walk out of the bathroom and sit on her unmade bed.

"Sit with me?" I ask.

She smiles as she walks closer to the bed. Before she can sit, I pull her towards me. Our lips meet instantly. She smiles into the kiss, as she straddles my hips. She slightly pushes me back so she can get further onto the bed. I lay back, forcing her to come with me. We kiss for a while longer, our lips and tongues moving together. She pushes me further onto the bed. Her hands go from my hips, up my shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion.

"Finally," she mumbles as her hands trace my tight stomach.

"Finally… what?" I ask pulling away from her lips.

"I mean, we're finally alone. And things can go as far as we want them to without someone ruining the moment." She rolls off of me and covers her face with her hands.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" I turn on my side, so I'm facing her.

"Because every time I try to do anything other than kiss you someone walks in on us, it's frustrating."

"Is that what happened today in the locker room?" I smile at her, and pull her hands away from her face.

"I just, every time I want something more with you, it can't happen."

"And what's stopping you right now?" I turn her onto her side.

"Nothing…"

"Exactly," I pull her back on top of me, "Spencer, anytime you want something more than a kiss, just remember, that I do too." And with that I flipped our positions.

Her hands roam my back and settle on my hips, pulling me down onto her.

**3rd person POV**

Today, Spencer is wearing a long sleeve button down with a vest and tie, making it very difficult for Emily to do anything.

"Babe? Why the hell are you wearing so many layers?" Emily asks.

"I always dress like this… what would you prefer?" Spencer asks pulling her girlfriend onto her even more.

"You to maybe_ not_ be wearing a shirt?" Emily smirks.

"Well, you have my permission to remove anything you want." Spencer punctuates her statement with a sound kiss on Emily's lips.

Spencer smiles widely before Emily reconnects their lips. Emily starts to unbutton her girlfriend's vest. Spencer flips their positions so she is on top. Her leg moves in between Emily's and she pushes her knee up to Emily's center. A very turned on Emily starts pulling at her girlfriend's layers before unbuttoning her shirt and untying her tie. Emily slid the shirt, vest and tie off of Spencer's shoulders only to find a tank top.

"SPENCER! Are you serious? You say you want this to happen but you're dressed like it's winter outside!"

"I'm sorry," she replies nibbling on Emily's neck, "can you forgive me?"

"Probably," Emily fights her urge to moan and slides her hands under Spencer's tank top.

_To be continued…_

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I didn't upload this earlier! It's been done for a week I just haven't had anytime to upload! My brother got married this weekend and I've been super busy! Please please review! I promise I will upload again… SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait… I promise I'll make it up to you! I want to do an update once a month so I'm going to try to keep this going! I'm really sorry! Here's the sex scene you've all been waiting for… ***I do not own PLL*****

"_SPENCER! Are you serious? You say you want this to happen but you're dressed like it's winter outside!"_

"_I'm sorry," she replies nibbling on Emily's neck, "can you forgive me?"_

"_Probably," Emily fights her urge to moan and slides her hands under Spencer's tank top. _

_To be continued… _

**Do You Think About Me? Chapter 7**

The two girls had never kissed so passionately before, they just couldn't get enough of each other. Emily pulled Spencer's tank top up as far as she could before Spencer had to remove it herself.

Spencer settles down on top of Emily and kisses her neck, slowing bringing her lips up and down her girlfriend's neck.

Emily starts breathing harder and harder before she starts to moan. Spencer moves her head so she can look at Emily. The spark between them ignites into so much passion as Emily pulls Spencer's lips back onto hers. Spencer takes off Emily's v-neck shirt and starts to kiss down her neck; when she reaches the top of her breast she puts her arm around Emily's back and unclasps her bra.

Spencer begins to make her way down to Emily's nipple. At first, she licks, then sucks, and lightly bites until Emily moans her name.

Emily unclasps Spencer's bra and moves her hands to feel her breasts, and slowly rubs her nipples until they get hard.

Neither of them can wait any longer. Spencer fumbles with the button on Emily's jeans, she finally unbuttons them and pulls down the zipper. Still on top, Spencer slowly pulls down her girlfriend's jeans, taking her underwear with them. Once her pants are off, Emily unbuttons Spencer's jeans and begs her to take them off.

After both of them are completely naked, Spencer settles back on top of Emily, her body in between her girlfriend's legs. Spencer runs her hands all along the darker girl's body, trying to memorize everything.

When their lips meet again there is a new feeling, a want and a need, something that turns them both on even more. Spencer licks Emily's lips, Emily opens her mouth and their tongues meet. Spencer starts to trail her right hand down Emily's body. She shifts so Emily's leg is in between her own. Spencer traces Emily's abs and slowly moves her hand lower and lower until Emily's breathing hitches.

Spencer stops her hand and asks "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, baby I want you… please," Emily responds.

And with that, Spencer moves her hand down until her fingers can feel Emily's wet center. She slowly pushes her middle finger into her girlfriend.

"Oh god… Spencer…. Ohhhh my god…."

Spencer starts to move in and out, once she gets a steady rhythm going she speeds up, faster and faster until Emily is moaning and scratching her back.

"You're so good at this Spence, I love you so much."

Spencer moves her thumb to Emily's throbbing clit. While keeping her steady rhythm, she moves her thumb in slow circles around her girlfriend's clit.

"Oh my… this is amazing… don't stop baby… don't stop."

Emily starts to moan louder and louder, she calls Spencer's name as she is scratching her back. Spencer pumps in and out faster and speeds up the circles, knowing Emily is close. Faster and faster until Emily becomes so wet Spencer knows it's going to happen any second. Suddenly she stops and pulls her hand away from Emily's center.

"Spencer… Please…"

Spencer only smiles at her girlfriend, she moves back in between Emily's legs. She starts kissing the darker girl's neck and keeps kissing… lower and lower… in between Emily's breasts, all the way down to her abs. Spencer lifts Emily's legs so she bends her knees. Spencer licks and kisses her way down to Emily's throbbing center.

She makes her way down to Emily's clit. She stops for a second to look up at her beautiful girlfriend. "I love you so much Em."

"I love you too Spence," Emily says in between heavy breaths.

Spencer lightly kisses Emily's clit, and then she slowly moves her tongue up and down until it gets hard and Emily has her hands in Spencer's hair.

She moves her tongue lower so she can taste her girlfriend.

"Baby you taste so good…"

"Spence don't stop… I'm so close…" Emily moans.

Spencer moves her tongue in and out of Emily's center until she knows Emily just needs one thing to put her over the edge.

Spencer moves her tongue back up to her girlfriend's clit, she sucks hard and licks until Emily is shaking and screaming Spencer' s name.

Spencer slows down until Emily's breathing has returned to normal.

Spencer moves up to kiss her girlfriend.

"Baby you're so hot!" Spencer moves down on top of her girlfriend.

"Wow… that was amazing! Spence, you're seriously soooo good!" Emily goes to kiss her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself baby," Spencer smiles as she gazes at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I really do love you Spence," Emily smiles back.

"I know you do baby, I love you too," Spencer moves in for another kiss.

**Okay there you go! I hope you guys liked it! And if not… I'm sorry! It won't be the only sex scene so don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. This is my last week of school so I'm finishing everything up and I've been busier than I expected. Thank you soooo much for following and reading I really appreciate it. ***I do not own PLL*****

_Previously on Do You Think About Me?:_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself baby," Spencer smiles as she gazes at her gorgeous girlfriend. _

"_I really do love you Spence," Emily smiles back._

"_I know you do baby, I love you too," Spencer moves in for another kiss. _

**Do You Think About Me: Chapter 8**

"Can you stay?" Spencer looks over at Emily.

"Of course love," Emily smiles and rolls over to cuddle with her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about, Em?"

"Just us."

"What about us?"

"I'm thinking about our future…" Emily sits up a little so she can look at Spencer.

"I really like you Spencer… and I really want a future with you."

"I can't wait for a future with you, that would be amazing… god I would love to just come home to you everynight… I love you babe," Spencer pulls Emily down so they can cuddle again.

"That sounds really nice Spence, I'm glad you feel the same way."

"I couldn't imagine a life without you, Em."

"Me neither, Spence."

The next morning Emily moved closer into Spencer and thought, "_I could really get used to this."_

Spencer woke up and smiled down at Emily, "Good morning babe."

"Morning, Spence," Emily smiled back.

"What should we do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Hanna was saying something about wanting us all to get together today, right?"

"I have no idea, Em I was too busy staring at your ass," Spencer smirked at her girlfriend.

"Well… I'm flattered but really she was saying that!"

"Oh okay well let's call her and see what she's up to."

Emily picks up her phone and calls Hanna.

"Hey bitch," Hanna answers.

"Um… good morning to you too," Emily rolls her eyes, Hanna can be a little dramatic sometimes but everyone knows that's why her friends love her.

"So, what's up?" Hanna asks.

"I'm with Spencer we just want to know if you and Aria want to get together today."

"Wait, Em, it's 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday and you're already with Spencer?" Hanna asks excitedly.

"Well yeah I mean last night we…"

"You guys had sex?!" Hanna cuts Emily off.

"Um…" Emily tries to stall.

"Enough said! I'll see you two at the brew in an hour! I'm bringing Aria and I want details!" Hanna hangs up.

"Well… I guess she knows…" Emily looks at Spencer.

"Yeah… whatever it's fine! She knew it was going to happen eventually," Spencer smiles at Emily.

"Yeah I just don't know if I want her and Aria to know everyyy detail of last night."

"Em, we don't have to tell them anything! Don't worry love," Spencer gets off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower! You coming or what?" Spencer takes of her shirt and walks into the bathroom.

"Right behind you!" Emily runs toward her girlfriend.

**That was shorter than I intended sorry! Next chapter we'll go to the coffee shop and heard all of Hanna's questions for Spemily! I'll update soon! Within a week! Thanks for following! Feel free to comment or suggest anything! Sorry if it was a weaker chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own PLL**

Previously on Do You Think About Me?:

"_Enough said! I'll see you two at the brew in an hour! I'm bringing Aria and I want details!" Hanna hangs up._

"_Well… I guess she knows…" Emily looks at Spencer._

"_Yeah… whatever it's fine! She knew it was going to happen eventually," Spencer smiles at Emily. _

"_Yeah I just don't know if I want her and Aria to know everyyy detail of last night."_

"_Em, we don't have to tell them anything! Don't worry love," Spencer gets off the bed._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To shower! You coming or what?" Spencer takes of her shirt and walks into the bathroom._

"_Right behind you!" Emily runs toward her girlfriend. _

**Do You Think About Me? Chapter 9**

Spencer's newly washed shiny Mercedes pulled into a parking spot right in front of The Brew.

She looked over at Emily, "I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too."

"Ready?" Spencer leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Uh… sure…" Emily kissed Spencer back.

"Haha. You'll be fine!" Spencer got out of her car and waked over to the passenger door and helped Emily out of her seat.

The couple held hands as they walked up to the door. Spencer opened the door and Emily reluctantly stepped inside.

"THERE THEY ARE! HEYYYY SPEMILY!" Hanna yelled and ran over to hug the girls.

"Oh, hi Hanna," Emily smiled embarrassingly.

"Hey, Hanna," Spencer hugged her friend.

"Spence, I'll get our orders okay? The usual?" Emily started walking towards the counter to order.

"Yeah, thanks babe!" Spencer smiled before following Hanna to the table that Aria was patiently waiting at.

"Hey Spencer!" Aria waved as Spencer sat down.

"What's up, Aria?" Spencer smiled.

"Okay enough with the small talk! I want details." Hanna looked sternly at Spencer.

"We had sex." Spencer said seriously.

"Congratulations but that was not detailed!" Hanna started whining.

"Okay… Emily let me do her," Spencer turned to see where Emily was relieved to see that she was making her way to the table.

Hanna started beaming while Aria looked awkwardly around the coffee house.

Emily came to the table and put Spencer's extra-large coffee in front of her.

"Oh my god thank you I really needed this!" Spencer kissed Emily, her lips lingered on her girlfriend's, not wanting to stop she pushed her lips back onto Emily's.

"Well I can see last night made Spencer more horny than usual," Hanna brought the girls back to reality.

"Well… we fell asleep before I could return the favor," Emily clarified while taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how was she?" Hanna asked Emily.

"Hanna, do you honestly think that Spencer Hastings would be anything less than amazing?" Emily answered Hanna's question with another question.

"Yeah that's true…" Hanna pondered out loud.

"So you guys are glad you took the… leap?" Aria smiled at her best friends.

"I am, very much so. I mean there's just something about that moment… when you're so vulnerable but you're with the person you like most… it's amazing, I can't even describe it," Spencer said nonchalantly while sipping her overly large coffee.

When no one spoke, Spencer looked around; both of her best friends just stared at her, while her girlfriend looked slightly turned on.

"What?!" Spencer asked the speechless girls.

"That was so sweet…" Aria smiled lovingly at her friend.

"Yeah babe, wow… I might want a round two sooner than later if that's how you really feel," Emily kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"Like seriously Spencer, even I'm a little wet," Hanna said a little too seriously.

After many more questions from Hanna, for example: what's it like kissing a girl, is the sex better, are they going to do oral, and when their next rendezvous is going to be; Spencer and Emily found themselves in a very heated make out back at the barn.

"God, Em, you're so hot," Spencer said in a husky voice.

Spencer moved on top of her girlfriend so she was straddling her hips and kissed her hungrily.

Spencer pulled Emily's shirt over her head and kissed her neck. Spencer starting licking, sucking, and biting Emily's neck until she started moaning and pulled Spencer into her.

Soon Spencer's shirt was off also.

Spencer leaned down and kissed down Emily's neck until she reached the top of her bra. Spencer unclasped the tanner girl's bra and took it off in one swift motion.

Spencer kissed Emily's breasts slowly until Emily was moaning for her to touch her. Spencer licked Emily's nipple slowly until it got hard. Then, Spencer nibbled and sucked on her girlfriend's nipple, while massaging her other breast, until Emily's breathing was staggered and her back was arching.

Spencer unbuttoned Emily's jeans and slowing slid them down. Emily finished taking off her pants.

Spencer pulled Emily's underwear down to her knees, letting Emily take them all the way off.

Emily took of Spencer's pants and pulled down her underwear, so Spencer could kick them off.

Spencer let her eyes wonder all over Emily's body.

"You're so beautiful, Em."

Emily took off Spencer's bra and returned the lustful look in Spencer's eyes.

"You're gorgeous, Spence."

The girls smiled at each other. They shared the same look of love in their eyes.

The couple started kissing again. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Hands rooming each other's bodies.

Spencer trailed her hand down Emily's body until she felt her girlfriend's wetness. She inserted one finger into her girlfriend, resulting in a moan from Emily.

Emily started moving her hips with Spencer's thrusts.

"Em.. I need you…" Spencer said feeling her wetness increasing thrust by thrust.

Emily gladly fulfilled Spencer's request by feeling her girlfriend's wetness. After teasing her a little, Emily thrust a finger into Spencer.

Spencer starting grinding on her girlfriend.

"You feel so good, Em… keep going…"

Emily added another finger.

Both girls moved faster with each other's thrusts.

"Are you close?" Emily asked between her moans.

"Yeah baby… don't stop," Spencer moved her hips faster and faster.

Their moans got louder and hips moved faster until they both climaxed.

Emily scratched Spencer's back as she rode out her orgasm, while Spencer slowed her hips and kissed Emily's neck.

"Wow," they said in unison.

"Em, you're amazing…" Spencer moved next to her girlfriend to cuddle with her.

"Thanks baby," was all Emily had the energy to say.

"I love you, babe," Spencer kissed Emily's cheek.

"I love you too, Spency," Emily moved more into Spencer.

"I could really get used to this," Spencer said as she put her arms around her girlfriend.

"Aw, me too baby," Emily smiled as she turned to kiss Spencer.

The girls kissed for a while, and then went to bed.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Well there you go! Long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I had a really good night with my girlfriend tonight, so I had the inspiration to finish this chapter!***

***PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! IDEAS, QUESTIONS, REQUESTS… THIS STORY COULD GO ANYWHERE YOU GUYS WANT IT TO JUST LET ME KNOW!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Here we are at chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions! I will use the suggestions in the next couple of chapters! Please please review! If you read this story and you like it please let me know!**

_Previously on Do You Think About Me?_

_"I could really get used to this," Spencer said as she put her arms around her girlfriend._

_"Aw, me too baby," Emily smiled as she turned to kiss Spencer._

_The girls kissed for a while, and then went to bed._

_They fell asleep in each other's arms._

**Do You Think About Me? Ch. 10**

Spencer was cleaning the barn. Emily left earlier to get to the pool. Spencer was going to bring her lunch in a couple hours but right now cleaning was on her mind. She had dishes to clean, things to put away, and clothes to wash.

Spencer had just finished loading the dishwasher when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she yelled as she walked closer to the door.

Melissa walked into the barn and smiled at her younger sister, "hey, Spencer."

"Melissa! Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?" Spencer hugged her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good I was just hoping to catch you alone. Is Emily here?"

"No, she left this morning to go get some training in at the pool. So what's going on?"

Spencer and Melissa sat down on the couch.

"You guys are good, right?" Melissa asked while she sat next to her sister.

"Yeah, things are amazing. I'm really in love with her," Spencer smiled just thinking about her girlfriend.

"Good. I'm really glad. Could I ask you something?" Melissa looked slightly nervous.

"Of course, what's up?"

"How come you haven't told mom and dad?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Spence, I think you should," Melissa put her hand on Spencer's hands in her lap.

"I know. I just I feel like mom has been planning both of our weddings since we were little. I don't want to let them down," Spencer looked at her sister.

"I know, Spencer, but you know they'll both love you no matter what. And they love Emily," Melissa smiled at her sister.

"You're right. I'll them before I go see her today," Spencer got up.

"Hey, I'll go with you, okay? I'll always be in your corner, you got that?" Melissa hugged Spencer.

"Thanks, Mel. I'll just change then I'll be inside okay?"

"Sure, I'll go warm them up for you!" Melissa smiled and turned to leave.

"Haha, okay thanks," Spencer walked into her room.

Spencer put on her favorite dark wash jeans, a white button down polo shirt, and a blue blazer. She put on her new Michael Kors gold watch, and sprayed her favorite perfume.

She looked at herself in the mirror. _Well, here goes nothing._

Spencer grabbed her phone and her bag and walked over to the house.

She took a deep breath and walked in through the back door.

"There she is!" Her dad walked over and patted her on her back.

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mom smiled.

"Hey guys, so I wanted to talk to you about something…" Spencer walked over and sat down on the white couch.

Melissa sat down next to Spencer and smiled, giving her the courage to go through with coming out to her parents.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Spencer's mom sat down next to Melissa.

Her dad walked over and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Mom, dad, I'm gay." Spencer just blurted it out.

Her parents both smiled at their youngest daughter.

"Spencer… we knew," her dad kept smiling.

"Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell us, sweetie," her mom reached to put her hand on Spencer's leg.

"What how did you know?!" Spencer asked in shock.

"Sweetheart, you look at Emily like she's the most amazing thing you've ever seen," her mom answered.

"Well, she is," Spencer blushed.

"So I take it that you finally made your move?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, we've been together for about a month now. I hope it's okay that she's been staying in the barn with me."

"Oh, of course. You two deserve to have a space," her mom smiled.

"Wow. Thank you guys, I wish I would've told you guys sooner!" Spencer smiled and got up to hug her parents.

"Of course, Spence, we're here for you," her dad smiled and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go take Emily lunch! I'll see you guys later, okay?" Spencer smiled at her parents.

"Have her come over for dinner, okay? We'd love to meet her as your official girlfriend!" Her mom smiled.

"Sure, I'd love that. So would Emily," Spencer smiled back.

"Melissa thank you so much, you're a great sister," Spencer pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Anytime little sis," Melissa hugged back.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tonight!" Spencer smiled as she walked out of her house.

Spencer stopped at the deli and got a couple sandwiches, chips, and Emily's favorite soda. She drove to Rosewood High and parked next to Emily's car in the parking lot.

Another car was pulling in as Spencer walked to the pool, but Spencer didn't think much of it.

Spencer walked into the gym and headed over to the pool. She noticed Emily was still in the water.

Emily hopped out when she noticed someone was there.

"Spence! Hi, I didn't know you were coming," Emily dried herself off before running to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"I missed you, plus, I thought you would be hungry. I stopped by the deli and got your usual," Spencer put the paper bag down on the bleachers.

"You're so sweet," Emily smiled.

"So I have some news…" Spencer smiled widely.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Emily stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"I came out to my parents."

"Oh my god, baby, that's wonderful! What did they say? How did they take it?" Emily hugged Spencer.

"They said they knew! And they want you to come to family dinner tonight. They're really happy for us," Spencer smiled, keeping her hands on Emily's hips.

"I would love to come to dinner. That would be great," Emily went in for a kiss.

Spencer kissed her back. She was so happy. This is her life now. She's out and she has an amazing girl, the girl of her dreams.

Emily's tongue entered Spencer's mouth. They fought for dominance.

Emily felt heat rushing to her core, Spencer was an amazing kisser.

Spencer, who was getting pretty turned on, moved her hand down Emily's back and lightly grabbed her ass.

Emily moaned into their kiss.

The door slammed, and the girls looked to see who came in.

Paige stood there with a bag in her hand and her jaw slightly dropped.

Spencer started to feel jealous, _what the hell is she doing here?!_

Emily cleared her throat, "Paige? What are you doing here?"

Spencer noticed her girlfriend sounded annoyed, that made her feel better.

"I just… I… I was driving around earlier and I saw your car. I thought you would be hungry at the end of your workout so I got us lunch," Paige couldn't bring herself to look at Spencer.

Spencer was glaring, _she brought MY girlfriend lunch?! And it was for "them"? There is no them._

"I have that covered," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I see that," Paige looked down at her feet.

"Thanks Paige, but you don't need to do anything for me. Spencer and I were just leaving anyways," Emily moved to get her gym bag. Emily put sweats and a shirt over her suit, she put her towel in her bag and moved back next to Spencer.

Paige watched Emily the whole time she was changing. Spencer didn't like that. She didn't like that at all.

Spencer cleared her throat loudly to remind Paige that she was just checking Emily out in front of her girlfriend.

Paige looked down at her feet again.

Spencer grabbed the bag from the deli and laced her fingers with Emily's.

The couple walked out.

Spencer hit Paige's shoulder when they passed her.

"Oh, excuse me," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Bye, Paige," Emily said as she walked out of the gym with her girlfriend.

"Bye…" Paige sounded defeated.

Spencer put Emily's bag in her trunk and opened the passenger door for her girlfriend.

"Thanks, love," Emily smiled.

Spencer kissed Emily, "anything for you, babe."

Spencer got into the driver's seat, "we'll pick your car up later okay?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Emily put her hand on Spencer's.

"Do you want to eat?" Spencer smiled.

"We can eat at the barn if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Spencer backed her Mercedes out of the spot and drove out of the parking lot.

Emily could tell her girlfriend was tense.

"Spence?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Paige doesn't mean anything to me. She crossed the line trying to bring me lunch."

"I know, Em. You and me forever, right?"

"Right," Emily smiled as they pulled into the Hastings driveway.

**Hmm… trouble in paradise? You'll find out soon! Please please review! I love reading the comments! For those of you who do review, thank you sooo much! **

**Have a great week everyone!**

**Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Comment below, or feel free to PM me! **


End file.
